just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Rito Yuuki
Rito Yuuki 'is the name of the male lead character that appears in ''Pairing Stories - Rito and Yami ''and ''Pairing Stories - Rito and Run ''and is one of the characters to be a part of ''Pairing Stories. He is the main protagonist of Saki Hasemi's To Love-Ru ''series, as well as its sequel, ''To Love-Ru Darkness. Personality Rito is kind, loving, sweet, loyal, friendly, humble, caring, a gentleman (in principle), and is willing to help out almost anyone when they need it, even if they say they don't want or ask for it. He is virtuous, righteous, and withholds an incredible deal of respect towards others that surpasses his own idea of self-worth. He is courageous and persistent enough to risk his life to protect his friends well being, like when he protected Lala from her strong bodyguards or the hitman Black, saved Haruna from Ghi Bree and stood up to his deceptively monstrous form, traveled to a dangerous planet to find a cure for Celine when she was sick, and tried to save Rin from Bladix's control and broke her free from it, nearly having his own mind being taken. Despite whatever struggles may come his way, he never gives up on those in danger. For these reasons, Lala stated that he's "the most dependable person in the Universe". Rito would also help out those who dislike him, such as Yami, like when she was sick from over-using her powers and he carried her to Mikado's clinic. He has also shown his sympathy for her when he learned of her past, and expressed anger towards the organization that created and raised her to become a weapon, going as far as to say he will never "forgive them". Being a normal boy, though, he initially can also easily and somewhat frequently lose his temper and snap at people when annoyed by their actions or words, even when he doesn't mean to. At first, he has shown to be angry and upset with Lala quite often, since he does have to put up with a lot of her hijinks, and even punched Ren in the face for thoughtlessly ruining what could have been a moment between him and Haruna, as well as for accidentally kissing him. His humble nature, in turn, can often have low self esteem about himself, building off of his rare short fuse. He rarely gives himself credit for his good deeds, tends to dwell on his mistakes more than anything when sad, hardly ever speaks up for or voices himself and, in general, doesn't do anything to truly stand up for himself. His personality as a kind and loyal friend makes him quite trustworthy, and very persuasive which enables him to sway and befriend other people. Girls tend to feel a certain "warmth" when close to him or when he comforts them. He is a very charismatic person, always trying to make people feel better and understand others' points of view and changing it to a more positive outlook. He cares for plants and animals, as shown when he was the only one who didn't neglect to care for the school flowers, and when he rescued a cat from a tree, both of which persuaded Haruna and Yui that he is really a kind person. Unfortunately, while girls appreciate and cherish his innocent nature, his innocence is arguably one of his worst traits. He rejects sexual pleasure often due to his nervous and celibacy-filled nature towards it, and he easily loses his composure around provocative situations being pushed into his face due to a moral sense of chivalrous respect for the opposite gender. As a result, he has grown to become very clumsy and shy around women, often getting flustered when faced with sudden upfront, erotic situations either out of guilt, unsure panic, confusion, or all three. And due to his unique clumsiness, his flustered reactions always lead to accidentally violating them in absurdly over-the-top ways. For these reasons, he is either regarded by other girls as an innocent boy and suitable love interest, or as an insolent boy and 'pervert', though never anything worse than this. While sleeping, Rito acts as what Momo describes as a true "'''Harem King". He has dreams about ice creams and marshmallows, and starts to grope and lick those who are sleeping next to him (mostly Momo), thinking them as marshmallows and/or ice cream. He even was about to kiss Momo, bust she stopped him telling him that their first kiss must be of his free will. In To Love-Ru 'Manga:' be Added... 'Anime:' be Added... OVA: be Added... In Motto To Love-Ru be Added... In To Love-Ru Darkness 'Manga:' be Added... 'Anime:' be Added... 'OVA:' be Added... In To Love-Ru Darkness 2nd be Added... Abilities/Skills This section is about Rito's skills and abilities in the To Love-Ru and To Love-Ru Darkness series. *'Weaponised Body:' Apparently, and comedically, Rito can be used as a very efficient weapon by some of the cast in the series, mostly Haruna when she panics. In Haruna's case, whenever she panics, she instantly grabs and blindly swings Rito around, eventually hitting whatever or whoever scared her by swinging him and/or throwing him around. *'Durability: '''Rito has a very high amount of durability, mostly coming from the fact that he's been attacked by some of the characters in the series, mostly Yami, who only attacks him whenever found in an "ecchi" situation done to either her or someone else, or in some case, she is found doing something embarrassing and instantly takes it out on Rito out of instinct. *'Speed:' Haruna has mentioned that he is a very fast runner, as he was able to outrun four people ahead of him and win the sports festival race for his class. The extent of his speed is further seen when dodging incoming attacks, like from when he is capable of dodging Yami's attacks when she first attempted to assassinate him. *'Accidental Sexual Harasser:' Rito's most remarkable and infamous "skill" is his ability to ''accidentally grope any girl within his reach almost every time he falls. Rito is often a victim to streams of otherworldly mischief and chaos around him, such as Lala's inventions, Oshizu's psychic powers, or Celine's pollens. But even without such interferences throwing him around, Rito is already often clumsy enough around women to trip over minor obstacles or absolutely nothing, and when he does, he rarely fails to accidentally reach his hands or face into the chests or other private parts of any girl in close proximity to him. In To Love-Ru Darkness, his clumsiness becomes even more frequent and surreal as well as strangely inventive and violating, where he is able to precisely reach his hands into the clothing of the girls or partially strip off their clothing, and grab several private parts of several girls all at once, all of which are purely by accident. His clumsiness is even able to "defeat" stronger opponents, such as when he caught Nemesis off guard and landed himself in her privates, and when he predictably tripped and "defeated" Rin's attempt to dodge him. While his perverted clumsiness is not exactly a true skill which he would ever be proud of, it's nonetheless become one of his trademark characteristics, the frequency and coincidence of which are nothing less than extraordinary. *'Peak Human Reflexes:' Even though he gets punched and hit continuously, he is seen to be able to dodge life-threatening attacks, such as Zastin's sword attacks and Yami's bladed transformations, even when she was still serious about killing him. This is referred to later on when Rito is seen narrowly dodging multiple sword slashes by Rin when she is possessed by the demonic sword Bladix; Yami notes that due to avoiding her own attacks at him over the year, Rito's ability to dodge deadly attacks has increased to the point which an Earthling shouldn't be able to avoid, showing that he has also gained great reflexes. Oddly, despite this skill, he is still clumsy on a regular basis. *'Immunity to Seduction:' Alongside Gid Lucione Deviluke, Rito has proven to be completely immune to the power of the Charmians, which supposedly can make all individuals of the opposite gender, regardless of species, lose their minds and lust over them. In Pairing Stories be Added... Relationships --- Rito's Relationships Gallery 'Manga:' To Love-Ru Volume 1 Cover.png|Rito (and Lala) on the cover of Volume 1 of the original manga To Love-Ru Volume 2 Cover.png|Rito (and Haruna) on the cover of Volume 2 of the original manga To Love-Ru Volume 3 Cover.png|Rito (and Mikan) on the cover of Volume 3 of the original manga To Love-Ru Volume 4 Cover.png|Rito (and Saki) on the cover of Volume 4 of the original manga To Love-Ru Volume 5 Cover.png|Rito (and Yami) on the cover of Volume 5 of the original manga To Love-Ru Volume 6 Cover.png|Rito (and Run) on the cover of Volume 6 of the original manga To Love-Ru Volume 7 Cover.png|Rito (and Yui) on the cover of Volume 7 of the original manga To Love-Ru Volume 9 Cover.png|Rito (and Rin and Aya) on the cover of Volume 9 of the original manga To Love-Ru Volume 10 Cover.png|Rito (and Haruna and Lala) on the cover of Volume 10 of the original manga To Love-Ru Volume 11 Cover.png|Rito (and Oshizu) on the cover of Volume 11 of the original manga To Love-Ru Volume 12 Cover.png|Rito (and Riko and Saki) on the cover of Volume 12 of the original manga To Love-Ru Volume 13 Cover.png|Rito (and Momo and Nana) on the cover of Volume 13 of the original manga To Love-Ru Volume 14 Cover.png|Rito (and Mikan and Yami) on the cover of Volume 14 of the original manga To Love-Ru Volume 15 Cover.png|Rito (and Celine and Yui) on the cover of Volume 15 of the original manga To Love-Ru Volume 17.png|Rito (and Sawada, Oshizu and Risa) on the cover of Volume 17 of the original manga To Love-Ru Volume 18 Cover.png|Rito (at the center) along, Lala, Haruna, Yui, Run, Momo, Nana, Mikan, Celine and Yami, on the cover of the last 18th Volume of the original manga To Love-Ru Darkness Manga Chapter artwork 5.jpg|Rito, along Yami, Mikan, Momo, Nana and Lala, on a cover artwork for To Love-Ru Darkness To Love-Ru Darkness Manga Chapter artwork 8.jpg|Rito, and Mikan, on a cover artwork for To Love-Ru Darkness 'Anime:' RitoYuuki(3).jpg|Rito, as he appears in To Love-Ru OVA To Love-Ru OVA 1 - Mikan meets Riko.jpg|Rito is found by Mikan as Riko RitoYuuki(1).jpg|Rito during his visit to Yui's house MottoToLove-Ru(1).jpg|Rito (at the center) in the first official poster of Motto To Love-Ru Motto To Love-Ru Volume 1 Poster.jpg|Rito (and Haruna and Lala) on the cover of Volume 1 of the Motto To Love-Ru CD Motto To Love-Ru Volume 2 Poster.jpg|Rito (and Nana and Momo) on the cover of Volume 2 of the Motto To Love-Ru CD RitoYuuki(1).png|Rito during "Loop-the-Loop" RitoYuuki(4).jpg|Rito, during episode 1 of Motto To Love-Ru run and rito.jpg|Rito holding Run back ToLove-RuDarkness(12).jpg|Rito and Momo playing a video game, with Mikan barging in Rito Surprised about Haruna sleeping over.jpg|Rito is surprised to hear that Haruna will be sleeping over To Love-Ru Darkness OVA - Rito checks on Mikan.jpg|Rito checking up on Mikan Rito and Momo nearly cut by Yami.jpg|Rito and Momo nearly hit by a knife that "slipped" from Yami's hands RitoYuuki(8).jpg|Rito unable to know what to do about Yami sleeping over at his house ToLove-RuDarkness(8).jpg|Rito and Momo fearing about the Taiyaki soup being poisoned Yami confront about Taiyaki soup.jpg|Rito being confronted by Yami about what he thought about her Taiyaki soup Yami saving sleeping Rito.jpg|An unconscious Rito after being protected by Yami 147522-to-love-ru-what.jpg|Rito and the others after hearing Mea's statement of interest in him 636.jpg|Rito being dressed by Lala in a maid outfit after transforming back into Riko to_love-ru_darkness_ova_02_03.jpg|Rito being held in a lock by Nana (in Momo's body) Yami strangling Rito.gif|Rito being strangled by Yami RitoAndYami(1).png|Rito next to Yami RitoYuuki(6).jpg ToLove-RuDarkness(7).jpg|Rito watering the plants in his house before going to school with Lala yami chase rito.jpg|Rito being attacked and chased by Yami (again) tumblr_mdmmhaWxrc1rbtx3po2_500.gif|Rito being carried by Momo away from an embarrassed yet angry Yami Trivia *Rito's name actually means "pear" in Japanese. This also goes with Mikan and their mother, Ringo, as Mikan's name means "orange" and Ringo means "apple". Out of their family, their father, Saibai, is the only one who isn't named after a fruit. *Rito has transformed a lot of times in the original and Darkness series. He has transformed into: **A female version of himself, whom is later named "Riko Yuusaki" (happens on multiple occasions) **Maron, Haruna's pet dog **A dog (mind switch) **Haruna Sairenji (mind switch) **Peke, Lala's costume robot friend (digitized; body transfer) **A toilet **A mouse **A tiny version of himself (happens on multiple occasions) **A baby (adverse effect of the "Gigantification Gas" Nemesis used on him) **A body sponge **Mikan's panty ***Nearly all of these were caused by Lala's inventions whenever Rito would get zapped by them, grab and touch them upon picking them up or just be somehow in the way or in the nearby area when someone accidentally activates them. On a couple of times, Lala has purposely used her inventions on Rito, while once, Momo had used one of her older sister's inventions on him. Category:Pairing Stories Category:Pairing Stories (Character) Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:To Love-Ru